pretty_cure_funfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LunarSolar/Fanseries Up for Adoption
If you want to adopt all these for making it into a new fanseries than ask me. You can add more detail if wanted. If you want me to be a co-author with this fanseries than ask. This Fanseries is similar Happiness Charge Pretty Cure but with a few differences. And also features gems and changing forms as a key element. Like the Cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, each of these Cures were assigned to different parts of the globe in order to fend off against the Shadow Empire one by one, the Pretty Cures chosen by White uses a special transformation item called the Cheerful Chest and which uses special stones called PreGems which are like the Precards but gems instead. Hisae Megure/Cure Sweet - Her parents own a cake shop near the school. She’s hyper active, sweet and laid back. Favorite Food: Onigiri, Sundaes, Gelato, and Cheese Curry. Least Favorite Food: Some types of meat. Blood Type: AB Postive. Hobbies: Sewing, cooking and Video gaming. Favourite Subject: Cooking and Computers. Least Favorite Subject: Art. She’s hyper active, sweet and laid back. She loves to make cakes for peoples birthdays in her class. She takes her job very seriously and hates when she makes a mistake in recipe. Hisae grew up around the kitchen and always helps her mom in the kitchen of the cake shop. She wants to be a chef when she's grows up. Bell Kawaguchi/Cure Royale- She is mysterious and quiet. She knows Judo, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Capoeira, Tae Kwon Doe, Akido, Karate, Jeet Kune Do and Kung Fu due to being train by her grandfather who was a martial art master. Beware her anger and fury. She rarely provokes and uncontrollably releases her rage if someone makes fun or hurts her friends and family or their feelings, and then hurtfully does fighting techniques on them uncontrollably. She's allergic to strawberries. Ruri Morizono/Cure Bubbles - is a sweet girl who has the uncanny ability to give people good fortune or tells them a fortune that comes true a few moments later. When she was younger, Ume got sick easily, and as a result, is socially awkward around people and unsure as to how to interact with her classmates to have a better relationship with them because she rarely got a chance to interact with anyone. Hiromi Tanaka/Cure Charm - She is in the beginning, Hirmoi is nothing less than a mystery when it comes to who she really is inside. She untrusting nature. She puts her studies in school as her top priority and is a lone wolf girl. Her true personality is that of a smart girl with a sunny personality and a knack for being confrontational. She usually reads pastry decorating magazines and baking She carries an amazing sense of taste that only a handful of pâtissiers/pâtissières have and can tell who made which pastries. She wants to be a pastry chef when she grows up. She very good at being a pastry chef. She reveals that her parents got a divorce before moving to town with her father and her younger brother Yusaku. The sibling were very close and often relied on each other when their parents' fights got out of hand. Hiromi mother has masters degrees in both Psychiatry and Psychology. Yusaku is very fond and close to his sister, and he is behaviorally very mature for his age. He is also aware of every little thing his older sister goes through. Hiromi is a girl with common sense and never falls for any pranks. In fact, she often stops the pranks before they even get triggered. She is also confrontational to a fault and this has gained her much popularity with the male student body. Her attitude is also that of a smart-aleck girl who puts studying over anything else. However, she is great in the kitchen, extremely smart, short-tempered, prone to verbally outbursts, and often sings when she deems appropriate. If you were to define her personality in symbols, it would be a red flame to represent her fiery side whenever she is angry, a yellow light bulb to represent her intelligence and smarts in any situation, a black thundercloud to symbolize how the darkness in her past has spread to her heart, a pink heart to represent her kindness, femininity, and how many boys adore her, and a red cougar to represent her feline-like qualities and courageous side. She has a love for candy and pastries, popularity with boys and maturity, and short temper and sportiness. In fact, Hiromi is great in badminton, surfing, and sword fighting. However, she is also cynical and somewhat impudent, but she usually does it when someone is being an airhead, someone is in a romantic trance, or when someone uses bad language. She not want to find love until adulthood. She is not willing to trust any teen boy for her own love. Hiromi is also trained in First Aid and CPR and is capable of staying calm in a life-or-death situation when someone needs help. She has a cocky streak with the local monsters and often uses her somewhat snarky remarks to rile the monsters up and get them to loose control. She is aware that mocking an opponent is the same as underestimating them, BUT she uses this to her advantage. She has discovered that making a monster mad with her insults gets them to loose control of their emotions and go all out with their powers. However, they loose themselves in their rage and often make poor battle choices, so Hiromi takes the offensive and takes them down. Hiromi is shown to have a very strong sixth sense. She can sense people following her, and foresee future events, as well as her hunches and instincts almost never being off-target, and when she has a hunch, her friends know to trust it. She's always had an "actions speak louder than words" attitude. Always a lone wolf or strays from the crowd; that sort of thing. She can be stubborn at times. She would usually do a poker face. She's also got an excellent taste when it comes to food and can name every ingredient in it. She like a 'Cake Connoisseurse'. She had some formal training in the pastry chef field since she's actually aiming to become a pastry chef. She watches only cooking shows. She soon warms up to the Cures. Category:Blog posts Category:LunarSolar